Warriors: Return of Three
by WithMyBrokenWings
Summary: Three new cats have been born to save the world from a whole new darkness. But will they find each other in time?


**Hey, this is my fanfic, taking place several years after the warriors series. i really hope you like it! please leave a comment!**

Harsh morning sunlight speared through the woven bramble roof of the apprentices' den, bathing the soft grass below. A single golden shaft inched over the rim of a mossy nest, shining on the brilliant ginger fur of a cat.

Brightpaw growled under her breath and buried her nose under her forepaws. New-leaf sunshine was clawing at her eyelids, threatening to push her away from her mouse-hunting dream. She knew it was hopeless to try to get any more sleep; Honeysuckle would be starting apprentice training soon. Heaving a sigh, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Jaws gaping in a huge yawn, the ThunderClan she-cat twisted around to lap at the fiery fur along her spine.

"Hey, Brightpaw," a sleep-muffled voice mewed. It came from the other side of the den, where the sun hadn't yet reached.

Brightpaw glanced up to meet the bright amber eyes of a pale brown tabby. "Hi, Dustpaw," she replied. "Why're you up so early? Darknight doesn't start training till after his hunting patrol."

At the mention of his mentor, Dustpaw snorted. "Darknight couldn't wake me up this early for a battle," he huffed. "I'm only up cuz I heard you yawning like a friggin badger."

His whiskers twitched in amusement and Brightpaw narrowed her eyes. "Oh, very funny, wise guy," she meowed sarcastically. "Come here and say that to my face."  
"I think I'll pass," he purred, swiping a paw over one ear. He scrubbed it over his face too and, satisfied with his wash, set it down again. His ear twitched. "Actually, I think I can hear Honeysuckle calling," he remarked, cocking his head.  
Brightpaw shuddered dramatically. "Don't even joke about that," she warned. "She's so...harsh in the morning."  
At that moment, a voice yowled from outside. "Brightpaw! Get out here! We're practicing tree-tactics today!" Brightpaw winced, recognizing the sharp, high mew of Honeysuckle.  
Dustpaw snickered at her expense—until Honeysuckle added, "and bring Dustpaw too! Darknight's busy hunting!"  
Dustpaw's eyes widened. "Aw, what?" he mewed incredulously.  
Brightpaw smirked, already standing up. She flicked one ear. "You heard her, didn't you?" she asked mockingly. "Let's go!"  
Dustpaw just glared at her, but obediently clambered to his paws. Grumbling under his breath, he padded to the den entrance and squeezed out through the narrow gap. Brightpaw could hear him cursing as the bramble's spiny limbs clawed at his pelt. "Don't you say a word, Brightpaw!" he yelled back. Brightpaw smothered her chuckles and followed him outside.  
It was hardly sunhigh and the ThunderClan camp was already bustling with activity. Two nursing queens watched their kits from outside the thorn-bush-nursery. A couple of warriors were comparing apprentices below the Highrock, while two other apprentices exchanged battle moves off to the side. Even the elders were out and about, shambling between cats and murmuring quiet greetings. Brightpaw beamed happily. Just the sight of her home, so peaceful, made joy blossom in her chest.  
"About time!" Honeysuckle roused the dazed apprentice from her daydreams. Her yellow eyes glittered in irritation. "I expected you to be awake at dawn!" she snapped, lashing her tail. "What took you?"  
Dustpaw piped up. "She was dreaming about how attractive I am." Brightpaw shot him a smoldering look and he batted his eyelashes innocently.  
"I just slept in a little late, that's all," she explained. She whisked her tail over the dusty ground. "No need to get, um, worked up."  
Honeysuckle growled softly. "Worked up?" she repeated. "You think I'm worked up? Think twice about what you say to your mentor, Brightpaw!"  
The infuriated, cream-coated she-cat raised her voice and Brightpaw flattened her ears. "Jeez, sorry," she mumbled, dropping her eyes to her forepaws. "Didn't mean to offend thee," she added to herself, quiet so that Honeysuckle couldn't hear. Dustpaw heard though, and he sniggered, twitching his whiskers in amusement.  
Honeysuckle narrowed her eyes, as if debating whether or not to punish her apprentice more. Finally, she just sighed. "All right then. Follow me." She turned, sweeping her tail in the direction of the gorse tunnel leading out of camp. "We'll start training at the Sky Oak."  
Brightpaw fell into place behind Honeysuckle as they trotted across the clearing. Dustpaw came up beside her, still chortling. "Man, I'll never get tired of you getting in trouble," he meowed, shaking his head.  
"Shut up," she retorted, wrinkling her nose at him. "You're such a jerk, sometimes, Dusty."  
"Hey, don't call me Dusty," Dustpaw shot back. His fur prickled. "I hate that."  
"You shouldn't have said that; now that's all I'm gonna call you."  
"Bastard."  
She shrugged, allowing a satisfied grin to touch her muzzle. "Yeah. I get that a lot."  
Dustpaw snorted and pushed on ahead, his paws spraying dirt as he vanished into the gorse tunnel after Honeysuckle. Brightpaw rolled her eyes and quickened her pace to catch up. There was a brief moment of shade as she ducked into the tunnel, then bright sunshine filtered through the branches up ahead. The grass beyond shone emerald in the light and Brightpaw welcomed the warmth soaking into her fur, as she emerged from the tunnel and started up the side of the ravine. Honeysuckle and Dustpaw were already nearing the top, scrambling over the jutting rocks and boulders. She hurried to catch up.  
Honeysuckle paused at the lip of the ravine and twisted around to peer at down at her lagging apprentice. "Hurry up!" she called. "We don't have all day!"  
Dustpaw flashed Brightpaw a smug smile. "Karma, Brightpaw!" he cried over his shoulder. "Karma!"  
Grumbling under her breath, Brightpaw reached up with her claws outstretched, aiming to grasp a tree root. As soon as her paw touched the rough surface, a wave of dizziness rolled over her. Gasping, she staggered back two steps, clenching her teeth. She had to force herself to stop when she heard the ominous clatter of pebbles cascading down the slope behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and dropped to the ground, clutching it with all four sets of claws. Her head throbbed painfully and the world spun around her.  
Suddenly, she was bombarded with glimpses of trees, grass, brambles, and all kinds of vegetation, flashing beneath her eyelids. The agonized she-cat let out a low groan, pinning her ears back against her skull. Dimly, she thought she heard Dustpaw yowling her name, but couldn't be sure. The visions kept coming, faster and faster until she felt sick to her stomach trying to keep track. Her pelt was slick with sweat, and her fur spiked up in a jagged ridge along her spine. The pain, and the visions, and the nausea were so overwhelming...  
StarClan, please! Make it stop! What's happening to me?!


End file.
